villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Immortan Joe
Immortan Joe is the main antagonist of the 2015 Warner Bros movie Mad Max: Fury Road. He is the gang leader of the War Boys, He is portrayed by Hugh Keays-Byrne, who also portrayed Toecutter in Mad Max (1979). Description Wearing a mask with a skull motif and what seems to be two vacuum pipes, Immortan Joe carries two revolvers and a cane. The teeth on his mask came from a horse and were bolted onto it. The purpose of the mask is to help him breathe. As the leader of the 'War Boys", he wears medals and military insignia to further establish his leadership. He is the father of Rictus Erectus, Corpus Colossus and Scabrous Scrotus. Joe gained his power by manipulating the people and tricking them into thinking he was brought back from the dead. Immortan Joe also runs a compound capable of repairing and modifying vehicles captured in the wasteland. ''Mad Max: Fury Road'' Early Life and Biography His biography is complicated, and he (Joe) was a veteran of The Oil Wars and a hero of The Water Wars. He formed a biker gang terrorizing the people after the fall. His gang included henchmen dubbed Major Kalashnikov (later known as The Bullet Farmer) and a strategist: Deepdog. With each battle the gang grew stronger by slaughtering the leaders of other gangs and taking the women. With that, his idea of bringing back society willingly took a dark turn. Eventually he and his gang entered the wasteland, where he would learn about a massive aquifer plant later known as The Citadel. Not much is known about Immortan Joe, despite the fact that he appears to have had a breathing problem, hence the skull motif. Immortan Joe then assembled a crew called the "War Boys". He had three sons named Rictus Erectus, Corpus Colossus and Scabrous Scrotus. His skin is pale and covered in tumors, indicating he may be suffering from cancer or another illness caused by exposure to nuclear fallout. Present Day Immortan Joe, in the beginning manages to capture Max Rockatansky and uses him as a blood bag for Nux, who later betrays him. Joe manages to grab his eye on Imperator Furiosa, who drove off-route while getting gasoline. Immortan Joe chases Furiosa during most of the runtime for the movie. Joe then engages in a battle with Furiosa's vehicle, a Tatra 6x6 "The War Rig". While Immortan Joe attempts to shoot Furiosa, his wife, Queen Angharad shields her but tumbles of the Rig and kills her with his vehicle. Death Max and Furiosa encounter Immortan Joe back at the Citadel, where Joe is directly in charge of. A war is waged and Furiosa is severely wounded. However, she manages to hook Joe's skull motif to a running tire, ripping off Joe's lower face, killing him. His corpse is brought back to the Citadel, much to everyone's amazement. Vehicle The Gigahorse: A gargantuan monster truck made from two sandwiched 1958 Cadillac Coup Devilles that serves as the vehicular throne for Joe. Quotes Powers and Abilities * Injected Superhuman Strength: Joe is incredibly strong following the trailer, it seems that when Joe is wearing his mask on his face, the vacuum pipes can inject into his body which gives him superhuman strength. * Very High Intelligence: Joe had genius-level intellect, so it seems in the trailer of the movie. * Leadership Skills: Joe is an skilled leader and warlord, he has very strong leadership skills that he sees himself as the ruler of the entire desert and or the world. * Manipulation: Joe is master manipulator, he is very manipulative man that he actually saying to his bigger armies and gang "The War Boys" that he freed them from the ashes and the dust of the infinite desert. * High-Level Fighting Skills: Just like in the leadership skills, Joe seems in the trailer to be a man with another crazy level of fighting skills beyond regular and normal human person. * Speed: With his Gigahorse, Joe has in his hands great speed. * Hunting Skills: Joe knows how to hunt people like Max and The Five Wives. Trivia *His mask bears a lot of resemblance to Bane in The Dark Knight Rises. Ironically, Bane is played by Tom Hardy, who plays Max Rockatansky in Fury Road. *He is, without a doubt, the most vile and despicable villain to appear in a Mad Max film. *He also has quite possibly the most gruesome death out of all the villains in the Mad Max series. Instead of being run over and crushed by a head-on collision, Furiosa rips apart his mask, which brutally tears his entire face off. Gallery MMFR_Immortan_Joe_Online_Art.jpg|Immortan Joe poster Mad max fury road immortan joe by maltian-d89hlf8.png|Immortan Joe and the War Boys JOE.jpg|Immortan Joe wearing his mask on his face Joeyston.jpg immortanjoedeath.png|Immortan Joe's gruesome death Category:Spoilers Category:Male Villains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Warlords Category:Leader Category:Gunmen Category:Movie Villains Category:Brutes Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Ruler Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Power Hungry Category:Soldiers Category:Big Bads Category:God Wannabe Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Anarchist Category:Extremists Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Greedy Villains Category:Dictator Category:Warmonger Category:Fearmongers Category:Thugs Category:Control Freaks Category:Masked Villain Category:Faceless Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Parents Category:Paternal Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Rapists Category:Scarred Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Slaveholders Category:Slavedrivers Category:Cult Leaders Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Mass Murderer Category:Fanatics Category:Torturer Category:Kidnapper Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Gangsters Category:Hunters Category:Fighter Category:Old Villains Category:Delusional Category:Misogynists Category:Starvers Category:Outcast Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Lustful Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Perverts Category:Empowered Villains Category:Man-Hunters Category:Military Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Master Orator Category:Sadists Category:Crime Lord Category:War Criminals Category:Lawful Evil Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Obsessed Category:Charismatic villain Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster